


Call Out

by breakfastforbeginners



Series: Herringbone [1]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastforbeginners/pseuds/breakfastforbeginners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn’t show up at the introduction, but Finn still gives his speech. The boys scramble and Alicia finds Finn alone at the office after she pushes him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Out

_**Call Out** _

 

He worships her at the start. It’s the kind of star-struck lunacy he’d expect from a small-time reporter mid-way through her campaign. But it’s just when she smiles, unable to meet his eyes. It’s when she calls him out-of-the-blue and let’s him lay a heavy hand on her thigh under the gritty bench of a bar. It’s when she leaves his hospital room, the first night he ever met her. It shouldn’t surprise him that she’s the only face he remembers from that horrible night.

Finn’s breath escapes him in a small puff just as he chokes back a moan. She’s settled herself and taken him deeply at once. It’s so goddamn sweet though the circumstances are anything but. He opens his mouth again to ask.

“Shh,” Alicia whispers. His eyes are still shut and he concentrates on feeling, the herringbone texture of her skirt, the warmth of her mouth against his jaw, such an endless heat between her legs.

Alicia begins to move again and he holds her to him. “Wait,“ His voice is so low it grates against his throat. Finn opens his eyes. He just needs this moment, needs to remember every stitch of her open blouse, one shoulder bared by earlier eager work. Her skin looks like moonlight, all lit up blue from the safety light outside the office window.

He moves slowly within her first and hears her knees knock against the edge of his chair. She rises in his lap, lowers, rises. Time is losing meaning the longer he stares into her dark eyes. He adores her ears; naked without earrings for the first time he’s seen outside her bedroom. He adores the sweep of her hair, black in the dim light. She’s starting to shake over him, her fingers digging into his shoulders with each gentle thrust. He shifts, slumping a little further into his chair and the change in angle causes Alicia to throw her head back and cry out a little. It’s such a short, sharp sound but it rockets right down through him.

"Alicia,” he whispers, increasing their pace because it’s unbearable to be this patient for so long. He’s selfish and he wants her, has wanted her for so goddamn long.

“Uh.” She grunts, her head tipping forward now as she rides the pleasure peaking quickly with each increasing pump of his hips. Her hair has grown in the last two months and it forms a curtain around them when he dares to kiss her. Alicia responds immediately, and unexpectedly; pulling his bottom lip between hers, their teeth catch as he inhales deeply. They kiss with their eyes closed and he fills himself with the scent of her. She smells like vanilla and rosehip. He can taste the blueberry muffin he bought for her before the bakery closed at seven.

Finn wants every inch of her, right now; his tongue slides against hers, one hand slipping into her thick hair, the other gripping her back. She’s so close now; he can feel it, feel her wrapped around him. And  _God_  he’s not far behind. Her arms are around his shoulders, nails scraping gently against the short hair at the nape of his neck.

“Please don’t leave me,” She whispers against his mouth and he recaptures her lips fiercely, knowing how much it costs her to say that.

He pulls back to breathe, just for a second. “I won’t,” He never breaks a promise and Finn’s all too aware that he’s the last person left. He’s the only one she can still trust. It’s a privilege Finn realises, wrapping an arm around her waist and giving it his all. “I won’t,” His kisses catches her on the cheek, on the slope of her neck. “I won’t.”

Alicia crashes hard, rising up one final time, her toes gripping the legs of his chair. He thrusts so quickly he can’t feel for a split second at all. “Finn,” his name comes as a gasp, ripped from her in that final moment. Alicia’s mouth hangs open; her hair a dark mess as she slowly exhales in that sharp voice he’s never heard before.

“Oh my god,” he mumbles and catches her against his chest as he falls too. His eyes screw shut tight, then fly open and Finn concentrates on blinking until he can see something other than white spots overshadowing the corners of the office.

His heart rate starts to fall and they learn how to breathe again together, the ragged sound the only noise in the deathly quiet space around them. It’s as if the world has shut down, just for this to happen. Finn drops his hands to rest gently against her hips and Alicia pulls her forehead from his shoulder, tucking her hair behind an ear.

He should say something, he wants to say something but she’s still staring at his lips and he wants to take her home and make her forget about this whole night, her husband, Eli, Elfman, the whole lot of them.

Finn can’t save her. Not if she won’t let him.

“Thanks,” Her voice is thin and cracked but Alicia pulls herself off him, smoothing down her skirt as she stands. He sits motionless for a second unable to make sense of what just happened.

She pulls her hair behind her ear again.

He shifts and tucks and pulls the fly of his pants up quickly. His tie is a lost cause. Finn sits there in that same half slump she found him in, his shirttails left out, staring up at her as though she just walked in. A sly smile creeps over his face and despite the seriousness that cloaks her Alicia cracks a similar smile.

Finn reaches a hand up and brushes her hair off her shoulder, his other hand rising to straighten her blouse. Unable to stop himself he lets his hands rest on the curve of her jaw, his thumb ghosting over the corner of her mouth. Alicia remains motionless until her phone buzzes hard from the desk behind him.

Finn drops his hands immediately and she leans over him to pick it up. Alicia freezes the second she reads the caller I.D. and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out who’s calling. Finn stares at her bare feet, her heels kicked off somewhere under one of the desks all lined in a row behind her. It’s easier than watching her stare at that name.

_Vzz, vzz, vzz_.

Her hand touches his shoulder and Finn looks up to find Alicia’s eyes on him, lit up from the light of her glowing phone. He can read something in them he couldn’t see before. Something he daren’t hope for.

“Okay.” She says softly and her thumb taps the screen and it falls into darkness. Her lips are on his half a breath later and he can’t believe his luck.

_I told you I’d plummet with you. Would you just trust me? I’m not going anywhere._


End file.
